The Rogues
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: 4 teens. Two boys. Two girls. All from Canada,but all in different lifestyles. But what happens when they all run away? What is their reasons? And what happens when they meet? Let me assure you,action and drama will occur. Chapter 1: Prologue.


**Author's note: I don't own Total Drama,if I did I would make my Boney Island season the original season 6.**

* * *

**Sammy**

I am Samantha "Sammy" Miller,not that you would know. Though you may know my sister,Amy Miller. She's the most popular girl in my school,head cheerleader,nominee for valedictorian. Everyone loves her,but they don't know my story.

I've always gotten 2nd to Amy. In grades,popularity,looks(even though we look exactly the same except for Amy's birthmark),and even our parents' admiration. While she got pampered,got brand new things and got all the glory,I was ignored,given used and old items,and had to do all the work.

And what they all don't know is that Amy tortures me,bullies me,and forces me to do all of her work. She's given me a horrible nickname,"Samey" to show I was the "lesser Amy",that everyone else calls me.

And I had put up with it,cause if I told my parents,Amy would put up the "innocent act" and make me look like the bad one.

Then right before the start of Sophomore year in High School,I met my best friend Jasmine Taylor,a survivalist Australian from the "Down Under" as she calls it. She's pretty tall,which is why people like to call her "The Giant". She as tall as "Chef" the cook of the school,though she is quite pretty.

Unlike everyone else,she treats me with respect and kindness,she even calls me by my nickname "Sammy". The one I like. She showed me I could stand up for myself and I even gained some popularity.

Then a couple of days ago,I told her a great idea: Jasmine was going back to Australia on February 28th,only two weeks away. So if she gave her Home address,I could visit her in Australia. What I didn't tell Jasmine when she gave me it is that I had have enough of my horrible family,and that I was going to run away. Then,after a few months,I would use a fake alias to get on a plane to Australia and live with Jasmine.

Then on February 21rd,today,my plan went in motion. My father was out of the house for work,and Amy and mother were out getting medi-pedis. So I had at least 3 hours to get away,since Amy usually goes shopping with mother after the medi-pedis.

I wrote a note that would divert suspicion that I ran away,at least for a few days. In it I wrote that I would spend the remaining week with Jasmine,and-you guessed it-it was a lie. As soon as Jasmine left the country and I wasn't back home,they would know I had ran away.

Placing it on the fridge,I got my packed bag from under my bag,which contained only necessities. My toothbrush,toothpaste,a brush,2 pairs of pajamas,bras,and underwear,and 3 different outfits. Oh,and 10,000 dollars in 50,10,5,and 1 dollar bills.

I had taken this money from my father's safe a few days ago,and still he hasn't noticed. I suppose I can thank the fact that we are worth over 8 mil and live in a mansion.

Before leaving,I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing my blonde hair in a ponytail,and had on a ruby red sweater that highlighted my teal eyes,blue jeans,and black winter boots. Perfect for the winter weather,and in my wallet I had 500 dollars in cash. But for some reason…I felt I needed protection…

Well,I was going out into the world,all alone,where I could be robbed any time. So,after I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs,I went back to my father's safe and put in the combination.

I saw what I wanted,a .22 Handgun,fully loaded with 4 boxes of ammo. My father had taught me and Amy to use it in case of emergencies. I pretended not to take interest in it in front of my family,but secretly I trained on using it,intrigued. I could use it perfectly if the time comes.

So,I grabbed the ammo and the gun,put it in my bag,and closed the safe.

I then ran to my car,a used white convertible,which I had to buy with 2/3rds of my own money,while Amy was bought a brand spanking new pink convertible. Nevertheless,my car was reliable and I would be happy to use it.

I placed my bag in the seat besides me,slammed the car door and started it up. I was about to reach for my phone in my pocket…

Until I remembered I didn't have it. The night before,I put it on silent and placed it in the one place no one would search,the top corner of my closet. By the time they found it,it would be too late.

I had planned this thoroughly,thanks to the help of delinquent Duncan,who told me that I could be tracked by my cell. Thanks Duncan. Anyways,it didn't worry me that I didn't have a phone,I could get one of those "burners" that I've heard so much about.

And there I went,at 10:23 in the morning,to start my life as a runaway as I pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Mike**

I remembered the day I first met Zoey Smith. It was a nice,sunny,summer day. She was practically glowing,her beautiful red hair shimmering in the light. Zoey seemed so nice,so innocent,and we both seemed to like each other a lot.

But over the next few months of her relationship,she became a little…too clingy,obsessive to a point. She made sure we were all in the same classes,and tried to make it so I spent all my time with her. Thank God for my spot on the football team,I had an important spot on it.

Zoey however,started pushing me to quit,stating she hated how jocks were so rude and stupid. That was not true,well…except for Lightning. My friends on the team,Tyler and Trent were both very nice and pretty intelligent,and I enjoyed hanging out with them and their girlfriends,Lindsay and Gwen respectively.

And that was another thing. Zoey became horribly jealous of other girls,and if she thought that girl was a threat,she'd do something about it. Once,she'd given Gwen a black eye for hugging me too long.

But the final straw came a month ago,during a school assembly. While the principal was talking,she'd gotten onto the stage and ripped the Mic away. Then,she told everyone if any girl tried to make a move on me,that she'd shave their head while they slept.

After she got suspended for 3 days,I had told her it was over between us,that we could still be friends. I thought things would be okay,but they didn't.

In fact,it got even worse. She started stalking me,and even slashed my tires once.

Today,it was a Saturday,and I wanted to spend it relaxing. But that wasn't going to happen.

I heard crashes from outside my room,and the familiar yell of my Uncle Vito,my caretaker. "MIKE,GET ME AND ANNE MARIA A COUPLE OF BEERS!"

Ugh,Anne Maria. About a year ago,Anne Maria,Vito's girlfriend moved in with us,making our 2 person apartment even more cramped.

Anne Maria was a walking spray tan,her skin pure orange and her hair covered in 40 layers of hair spray. Like Uncle Vito,she was from New Jersey,and both were lazy and vain.

The one good thing to come out of this is that due to Anne Maria's job as manager at a hair salon,we had a steady income. My stupid Uncle didn't even have a job,and we had to live on the money my 23 year old sister Svetlana sent us every month. Me and my 6 years older sister are very close,too bad I couldn't live her in New York.

"MIKE! GET US OUR BEERS!" My idiotic Uncle said. Groaning,I got up from my bed and made my way past the living room to the fridge. Grabbing two beers,I walked over to Vito and his girlfriend sitting on the couch,watching TV and put them on the table.

"Here's your beers,Uncle Vito." Uncle Vito snatched one of the beers,opened it up and took a gulp…before spitting it all over my blue shirt.

"Bleh,you call this cold?! You little idiot,I outta beat ya to a pulp!" Anne Maria stood up before I could do anything,smirking evilly.

"Sorry Spikes,you gonna be spendin' the rest of the day on the street! Good luck!"

"Wait,you can't do that to-" I was cut off by Anne Maria dragging me by my collar,slamming the door open,and throwing me out of the apartment. My face slammed against the other wall,but luckily I wasn't hurt. Unfortunately,I was now locked outside my apartment,with no phone. Great.

I decided to walk down the 2 floors to the bottom level. I shivered as I entered the still cool weather. Honestly,I had no idea what'd I do. So I sat on a bench,watching as the cars went by. About half an hour went by when…

"Kid,hey kid! You here for the bus?" I looked up to the see a bus in front of me,the door open,showing a man in his 30s at the drivers' seat. This was my chance,my chance to get out of this hellhole,and to start anew. I stood up and nodded as I got on the bus.

There was about 15 others on the bus,luckily,none of them were people I recognized. I took out a 5 dollar bill and told him to keep the change. I sat in the middle of the bus in an empty seat as the door closed and the bus started off.

The joke was on my Uncle! I stole money from his wallet and Anne Maria's,and they probably won't fill out a report for a month. I now have 200 dollars in my pocket.

* * *

**Courtney**

All my life,I had thought I was the perfect girl. Perfect looks,perfect grades,perfect popularity,just…perfect.

And in hindsight,it looked pretty perfect on the outside. I lived in the suburbs with my two parents,and both my parents made good wages. I was tall,tan,brunette with an hourglass body. I was both a cheerleader and president of the student council. I made perfect grades,planning to go to Law-School when I graduated.

But then I started dating Scott. Dirt-farmer Scott,orange hair,pale skin,made bad grades in school,and was an overall loser. But something had attracted me to him,maybe it was sympathy,I'm not sure.

All I remember is that when my parents found out,they weren't happy about it. In fact I remember the exact conversation.

_"But Dad,I like him!"_

_"I do not care Courtney! You will break up with him immediately!"_

_"That's right,Courtney! We can't have you marrying that-that loser! You have to marry someone like Justin Sumner,he's such a gorgeous boy!"_

_"Yes,and not to mention rich parents."_

_"Wha-I-I-I CAN'T believe you!"_

After that,I saw through everything my parents did,and saw all of their lies. For all of my life,I was only raised by a maid and butler named Mildred and Josh,and the only care they did give me was with money,not love. If I ever did something great,it wasn't enough. In fact,they only started paying attention to me when I started dating Scott.

So I rebelled. I cut my long,waist length black hair in a messy bob,and started wearing more and more revealing clothes. I hung out with Scott more and more,and I let my grades slip to Cs and Ds.

And yet,my parents still found ways to control me. They hired guys to follow me whenever I went out and report what I was doing. At first I didn't know,but once while I was at a coffee shop I saw this kid watching from the bushes,so I dragged him out by the ear. After some yelling,I found out that this "Cody" kid was given 30 dollars to watch what I was doing.

And so I decided to take a further step. Later that night I called Scott,my serious boyfriend.

"Hey Courtney,how's it hanging?"I could practically see him smiling,waiting for my answer. As bluntly as I could,I replied.

"I'm gonna run away from home in a couple of days,and you're coming with me,got it?" I waited a few seconds.

"Wait,what? Why"

"Because Scott,I've had enough of my parents. On Friday,pick me up after school. I'll tell the teachers I'm too sick to go to practice and forge a doctor's note. If we do this,well be like Bonnie and Clyde."

Bonnie and Clyde. Scott loves that reference. I knew I had him reeled in,and a few moments later he said,"Okay then,I'll use my Pappy's old pickup truck,he doesn't even remember he has it!"

"Great,bye Scott,love you!"

* * *

On Friday,I put my plan into motion. In my usual cheerleaders' bag,I packed two pairs of clothes,a toothbrush and a brush. I also swiped my dad's credit card,for money of course. I was just so excited,like-oh! It was so hard waiting the whole day,but I finally managed to do so when the final bell rang.

I walked as fast as I could outside (walked,not ran. That would've gained suspicion and make me look like a fool) and as agreed,I saw Scott waiting for me in his pick-up truck. I squeal silently before running up to the car and sitting shotgun.

"See babe,told ya I'd get it!" I quickly kissed him on the cheek before slamming the car door,locking it.

"Before we leave,I need to make a quick stop at an ATM,preferably the one at the yogurt shop."

"Umm,sure?" I managed to glimpse a confused look on his face before he started the car up. I would've been confused too,but I could explain it to him after.

After 15 minutes,we got to the yogurt shop. As I got out,I saw my cousin Katie with her new boyfriend,Dj. They were sitting in the shop,talking and laughing.

I wished oh so much I could be like her again. Both of us were so similar when we were young,so close…but I can't change anything now.

So as quick as I could,I approached the ATM outside the shop and entered my father's credit card. I entered in the security code,and withdrew about 15,000 from it in 5s and 10s. I put it in my purse before taking the credit card and cut it up with a pair of small scissors.

Scott peered from the window of the pick up. He must've been very lost now! I just stuffed more than ten grand in my purse,so I understand. Hell,he probably hasn't seen this much money all at once in his life!

As I opened the car door,he wasted no time asking "Why did you take out that much money Court?!",not having a problem that other people might be watching. "Just drive." And without another word,I got into the car and Scott obeyed my command,starting the car as I put on my seat belt. About 5 minutes later,on the road,I finally broke the silence. The awkward,awkward silence.

"We needed this money to stay on the run. Without it,we'll be caught in 1-2 days tops."

"Well why didn't you say this earlier? I would be understood!"

"Because Scott,you would've been too hesitant,and I can't have that. This is the kind of decisions we need to make to stay together. We can use this to stay safe for at least a year,long enough for my birthday. Then I'll get the insurance money from…"

I trailed off,and after that,the awkward silence came back,Scott just focusing on the road. Yes,this would be a long year,but I know together,me and Scott will make it through. Together…

* * *

These 4 seem to have no connection,right? All from different walks of life,only similarity is that they're all running away? Well,you're wrong.

For soon,very soon,these 4 will cross paths,and they will become the Rogues. Interested yet? Want to know what happens? Well,that's something you'll just have to wait for.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright,that's chapter 1! Please review,I love them! **


End file.
